Best concert ever
by kick number1fan
Summary: The chipmunks and the chipettes have a concert to do and it changes their relationships with eachother rubbish summary good story


Best concert ever

With the chipettes

"Ok girls ready?" asked Brittany, in a sparkly dress, that goes all the way to down to floor in her signature colour, pink. Her sisters nodded in the same dress as their sister. Except they were in their signature colours, Purple (Jeanette) and Green (Eleanor.) they took each others hands and made their way to the stage.

They boys came off the stage after singing _Take a Chance on Me_ by JLS. The girls stared at them they looked hot according to them. Alvin was in a tux that was red and Simon in a Blue tux and Theodore in a green one. They stared back at the g_irls. _"You look hot Britt" said Alvin grinning. After That the Boys agreed for the other chipettes. The girls Blushed. "Girls your on." Said Dave pushing them on the stage.

As they got on the crowd screamed. Brittany put her hand up and it was silent. "Hey guys here's our first song hope you like it." _can't help falling in love with you. _

_Brittany: Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
(Be a sin)  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be_

__

[CHORUS]  
All: Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Jeanette: Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be

[CHORUS x2]

All: Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
(Fallin' in love with you)  
Like a river flows (yea)  


_Eleanor: That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
Fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you  
(I can't help falling in love with you) [x2]_

Fallin'in love with you

As they finished the crowd screamed. Then the chipmunks came out and took their positions behind the girls. "Here's our next song. Vacation." Shouted Simon.

_Brittany: Vacation  
All I ever wanted  
Vacation  
Had to get away  
Vacation  
Meant to be spent alone  
_

_Alvin: Can't seem to get my mind off of you  
Back here at home there's nothin' to do  
Now that I'm away  
I wish I'd stayed  
Tomorrow's a day of mine that you won't be in_

When you looked at me I should've run  
But I thought it was just for fun  
I see I was wrong  
And I'm not so strong  
I should've known all along that time would tell

A week without you  
Thought I'd forget  
Two weeks without you and I  
Still haven't gotten over you yet

Vacation  
All I ever wanted  
Vacation  
Had to get away  
Vacation  
Meant to be spent alone

Vacation  
All I ever wanted  
Vacation  
Had to get away  
Vacation  
Meant to be spent alone

V A C A T I O N  
V A C A T I O N

Vacation  
All I ever wanted  
Vacation  
Had to get away  
Vacation  
Meant to be spent alone

Can't seem to get my mind off of you  
Back here at home there's nothin' to do  
Now that I'm away  
I wish I'd stayed  
Tomorrow's a day of mine that you won't be in

When you looked at me I should've run  
But I thought it was just for fun  
I see I was wrong  
And I'm not so strong  
I should've known all along that time would tell

A week without you  
Thought I'd forget  
Two weeks without you and I  
Still haven't gotten over you yet

Vacation  
All I ever wanted  
Vacation  
Had to get away  
Vacation  
Meant to be spent alone

Vacation  
All I ever wanted  
Vacation  
Had to get away  
Vacation  
Meant to be spent alone

V A C A T I O N

_V A C A T I O N_

After they finished the girls were in their counterparts arms. The Crowd went Wild. "Ok guys this will be our last song _Getting Lucky._"

_Jeanette :Honey, you're a sweet thing  
and you look so fine  
all I ever wanted  
is to make you mine_

Chorus:  
All: Give me  
a clue  
tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you

Verse 2:  
Simon: Girl I really love you  
with my heart and soul  
honey won't you take me  
where I want to go

Chorus:  
All Give me  
a clue  
tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you

Eleanor:  
Getting lucky  
hmmm getting lucky  
is what's its really all about  
getting lucky  
hmmm getting lucky  
its something I can't do without

Verse 3:  
Theodore: Honey I've been waiting  
waiting patiently let me unlock you're heart boy I think I got the key

chorus 2x  
All: Give me  
a clue  
tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you  


_Give me a clue  
won't you tell me what I need to do to get lucky with you_

Alvin twirled Brittany round. Simon Threw Jeanette in the air and caught her in his arms. Theodore did the same to Eleanor.

They ran off the stage. "That was our best concert ever don't you think you were well good Britt." Alvin Said to Brittany. "Thanks Alvin." Brittany blushed so much when she said that and gave him a peck on the lips and ran off to giggling to the changing rooms. "Thanks Si for the night thanks for everything." Giggled and gave him a peck on the lips. Eleanor did the same to Theodore and ran off with Jeanette after Brittany. "I think they like us." Simon Said Grinning at his brothers. With that they went to their changing room agreeing with Simon.


End file.
